Describe It For Me
by DemonClowSorceress
Summary: TWO-SHOT. Rated K. Maka asks her weapon partner to describe something she can't understand. The result is...interesting, to say the least.
1. Souls

**Describe It For Me**

**By: DemonClowSorceress**

**Disclaimer: _Soul Eater_ doesn't belong to me. I just play with the plushies and squeeze the stuffing out of Soul!**

**Summary: Maka asks her weapon partner to describe something she can't understand. The result is...interesting, to say the least.**

**Rating: K...for now, maybe.**

* * *

Maka knocked on her partner's bedroom door. "Soul? You in there?"

His reply sounded almost distracted. "What is it, Maka? I'm busy."

She frowned. "Doing what?" she asked, opening the door wide. "Not homework, I'll bet!"

"Hey!" Soul shouted, scrambling to cover the pages scattered over his desk with his jacket. "Jeez, ever hear of privacy?"

"Soul Eater Evans, you better not be hiding a dirty magazine from me," Maka said, her temper rising as she brandished a book. (Where it came from, who knows.)

His scowl matched hers for annoyance. "I'm not Black*Star, thanks."

"So what are you hiding?"

He eyed the book warily. "Nothing."

"Liar!"

"Not!" he snapped. "It's nothing, really. You just...you startled me." Maka's eyebrow raised as she glared at him. "I swear, it's not bad. Now what d'you want bad enough to barge in here and give me half a heart attack?"

His words made the ash-blonde meister remember her reason for coming here in the first place. Color flushed across her cheeks and made her ears heat up. _Just ask him, just ask him, just ask him -_

"Any day now, Maka," he drawled, starting to turn back to his desk.

"What do souls taste like?"

Crimson eyes blinked once, twice, then went wide with confused surprise. "Why do you wanna know?" he asked slowly.

_Dammit! Oh well, just as good a question, right? _"I just want to," Maka replied, going with it. "Nobody else I know really _eats _souls, not like you, and you always look like you're enjoying it when you eat one. I was wondering what it tastes like."

Soul draped his arm over his desk and leaned back in his chair, balancing on its back two legs. "You've never showed an interest in my eating habits before."

She was feeling awfully uncomfortable now. "I just never voiced my interest before," she said. "Now are you going to answer me or not?"

"Sure, sure, I will," he said easily, his shark's grin appearing. "So, you wanna know how souls taste?"

"Isn't that how this entire conversation started?"

"Making sure." Soul pursed his lips in thought, surprising Maka. He actually seemed to be giving her question some thought.

"Well, all souls are different in flavor. But fundamentally, they're pretty much the same." As he explained, his expression changed slightly, as if speaking about it made him relive the experience. "It's like you're eating cotton candy, but it's got a cool, gooey center like a gummy. And then there's this fizzle in them like soda, but there's also a syrupy consistancy to it." He licked his lips as a blissful smile made his eyes half-close lazily.

Maka tilted her head. "That sounds...interesting," she said. "But what differences were you talking about? Does that have something to do with the colors? Do witch souls taste different from pre-kishin souls?"

"Different experiences make them taste different. Pre-kishin are, well, kinda tangy and sour at the same time." Now Soul looked confused, like speaking it aloud somehow made him realize how odd it really was. "The dumber beast ones are somewhat more robust, and they've got this punch to them, like biting into a hot pepper, I guess. The smart ones who can use a weapon? They're sharper, more refined, and sort of easier to swallow. I noticed that the closer they are to becoming kishin, the more pronounced the flavor gets, like how a fruit tastes better the longer you let it ripen."

His descriptions were incredibly fascinating for Maka to hear, well-thought out and clear. She could almost imagine the blend of flavors and consistancies he was talking about, as if she'd experienced them as well. "And witch souls?"

"Well," he said, and here he hesitated, "I've only ever had Arachne's, so I don't know the norm. But hers was like I'd guess eating cobwebs would be like, more air than anything. But what I did taste was power. Lots and lots of power." He shrugged. "I guess it's like drinking fine wine. It's a jolt, then it coats your throat as it goes down and warms you up."

"I...I see."

Soul fixed his crimson eyes on her again. "Why the sudden interest? Been partners for four years, and I've never heard you ask about this before."

"It seemed...rude to ask," Maka admitted. "Besides, you never really seemed like you wanted to divulge it."

"Nobody's ever asked me." He smiled his shark grin. "That answer your question."

"Yep!" she replied, smiling brightly. "Thanks Soul!"

* * *

"You complete, absolute, incorrigible _pansy!_"

Maka winced at the tongue-lashing. "I'm sorry! I panicked!"

"No excuse!" Liz said, crossing her arms."The bet's not closed. You didn't ask him how he likes to kiss!"

"I can't ask him that!" Maka said, embarrassment staining her face red and pitching her voice two octaves above normal.

Patti shook her head. "Have to, Maka! A bet's a bet!"

"Y-You still have two days," said Tsubaki helpfully, patting the meister's shoulder.

"And remember," Liz said with an evil smile worthy of Medusa, "if you welch or fail on the bet, you have to make out with a boy of our choosing. For two. Whole. Minutes."

"In front of us and other witnesses," added Patti.

Maka buried her lobster-hued face in her hands. "You're horrible."

"Suck it up. And ask Soul how he likes to kiss."

Maka groaned.

* * *

**I'm leaving this a one-shot for now. If you want it to be a two-shot, see the blue button? Click it and lemme know! Leave a review while you're at it!**


	2. Kisses

**So this was born from a late night and the wishes for a two-shot! Here you go, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: _Soul Eater _is not mine.**

**Summary: Now on the line, Maka approaches Soul to ask him an extremely uncomfortable question...**

* * *

"Soul?" Maka called out, knocking on his closed door. "Soul, you in there?"

The white-haired weapon glanced up from his desk, debating on whether or not to answer. If he didn't, she'd probably barge in. If he did, she'd do the same thing. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation. "Whaddya want?"

"Can I come in?"

_She's asking to come in? _"Sure." She walked in, dressed for bed, looking very awkward and biting her lip. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Two questions in as many minutes, for actions she'd usually do without a second thought. _She must be nervous about this question_, Soul thought to himself. "Sure. What?"

"I - uh - I was, uh, wondering - um - well - "

"Spit it out," he said gently.

Maka's face flushed red as a cooked lobster's shell as her eyes squeezed shut. "H-H-How d-d-d-d-do y-you like to - like to - k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kiss?"

If Soul hadn't been such a cool guy, he might have blushed just as red as she was currently. As he was a cool guy, his only change in expression was a raised eyebrow. "Come again?" he asked, even though he knew exactly what his meister had asked him.

She pouted angrily. "St-st-stop making f-f-fun of m-me and answer the damn question!" she snapped.

Now on the hook, Soul leaned back in his chair and regarded his nervous meister. There was no reason for her to be asking such a question, unless... "Is this a dare?" Her glare was answer enough. "Liz and Patti?"

"Tsubaki too," Maka grumbled.

Soul let out a low whistle of surprise. "Never knew she had it in her...wait, no, we did, didn't we? Yeah, in the Book of Eibon," he mused.

"Can you please just answer the question?" Maka all but yelled.

"And if I don't?" Like he was really not going to jump on his chance, but hey, cool guys did not look desperate.

She squirmed and wrung her hands. "Then I fail and have to make out with a guy they pick out for me, for two minutes, in front of Death and everyone."

_Not if I've got anything to say about it. _Tilting his head to the side, the white-haired Deathscythe tried to pick his words very carefully. Here was a perfect opportunity to take his relationship with Maka to the next level, and he had to tread very, very carefully or else putting them back to square zero. Yeah, square zero. He could take no chances.

"I can't really...explain it," he said. "I'd have to show you."

As expected, Maka did not look pleased with this answer. "What do you mean, show me?"

"Just come here." When she balked, Soul brought out his ringer. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then come here." He held out his hand to Maka. Urged on by the familiar gesture, she took it and allowed him to pull her closer. "Okay, so, I'll be level with you. I wouldn't do this with just any girl. She'd have to be special." Soul guided her sit on his lap, one hand at her back while the other rested on her clasped hands. "I'd get the girl up close and personal." Looking up at her face, he said, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," she breathed softly. Her green eyes fluttered rapidly, her long eyelashes dusting over her pink cheekbones.

Nodding, Soul let his hand cup her face, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone. "So, then I'd touch the girl like this. Try to calm her down in case she's nervous." The thought that he might scare her occured to Soul at that moment. "Tell me if it gets uncomfortable," he said gently, tucking her loose hair behind one ear.

"Keep going."

"Okay." Now almost as nervous as Maka looked, he swallowed. "I'd pull the girl's face closer." His hand slipped to cradle the back of her head, pulling her mouth within an inch of his. "This is the time she's usually moving her hands."

As if realizing that she ought to participate, Maka hesitantly raised her hands to frame his face. Soul's eyes slid shut at the feel of her palms against his cheeks. "I-Is this okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he said just as softly. Forcing his eyes to open again, he met Maka's green irises. "Then I look in her eyes, and around now's about the time I say something to her."

"Like what?" she whispered.

His throat closed up, but Soul didn't let his nerves screw this up. "I'd tell her something romantic and sweet and incredibly uncool, and mean every single word of it," he said truthfully. Slowly he leaned closer, and with pleased delight he felt Maka mimic his action.

Just before their lips connected, Maka stopped. "Exactly how many girls have you kissed?"

The crooked grin was sheepish. "None," he admitted. "You'll be my first." Before she could say anything and before he lost his nerve, Soul moved to close the distance between them.

_Oh, God and Death and everything holy_. It was better than any of the fantasies he could have ever come up with. Her lips were soft and she smelled like vanilla and sugar, and with just one taste, Soul knew he was addicted for life.

It was nowhere near how he'd imagined this to happen. He'd wanted her to kiss him of her own volition. He'd wanted her to want to do this, not because Liz and Patti held the threat of public display of affection with some guy.

But he didn't care. His first kiss was with Maka, just like he'd secretly hoped it'd always be. He felt her hands slide back into his hair and her head tilt to capture his mouth better, and barely suppressed his grin.

Maka pulled away slightly, just enough to break contact and catch her breath, and whispered, "Don't gloat."

"I'm still answering you," was his reply.

"Then keep going."

* * *

"It's about time you two sucked face!" Black*Star shouted when he saw Soul's wide, lazy grin the next day.

Kid was more polite about it. "I assume that Maka made good on her end of the bet."

Soul's grin grew smug. "Yeah, she did."

"Which means that you have to make good on your end," added the young Shinigami.

"Fine. I'll play my piano for the damn party."

"And...?"

"And I'll invite her, okay?"

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Crimson eyes suddenly narrowed at Kid. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you planned all this, Kid."

"You know perfectly well how long Liz and Patti have been attempting to get you and Maka together," Kid stated, his golden eyes wide with innocence. _Never mind that I may or may not have given them the idea to double-dog-dare Maka to ask you about kissing.._.

"I dunno," Soul said suspiciously. "Sometimes I think you're a whole lot more diabolical than you let on."

Black*Star scoffed. "Your brain's still broken from kissing Maka, dude! No way is Kid that smart!"

Kid, relieved and irritated at Black*Star's idiocy, absently thought, _Maybe I should get the girls to dare Tsubaki next.._.

* * *

**Death the Kid, ladies and gentleman. Master manipulator extraordinaire!**

**Review please!**


End file.
